Everything You Ever Wanted
by tsilithy
Summary: Vegeta decide que es hora de salir de la tierra para cumplir con su verdadero destino, pero extraños eventos lo enviarán a un universo alterno donde los saiyans siguen vivos y ¡Nunca existió freezer! ¿Podría este ser su mundo perfecto o es demasiado bueno para ser verdad? Inspirado en la historia de Superman "For the Man Who Has Everything". TRADUCCIÓN una historia de MyLockedHeart


Hola a todos, les traigo la traducción autorizada de **MyLockedHeart** jejeje… estoy muy agradecida con ella por haberme permitido hacer esto ¡Espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo! Me fascina Vegeta y me encanta como es representado en esta extraña situación jiji… Por favor dejen un review, ¡Estoy segura de que a MyLockedHeart le encantará saber lo que opinan sobre su historia! Sin más los dejo leer.

tsilithy

 **Acabo de actualizar este capítulo, no me gustaba mucho, así que quería hacer algunos cambios menores, nada importante, sólo estoy revisando para corregir algunas cosas. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Everything You Ever Wanted**

 _Todo lo que siempre quiso_

El día comenzó como cualquier otro en la casa Brief: 6:30 a.m. Los chicos se gritaban el uno al otro antes de salir corriendo a la escuela, a las 7:20 Bulma se quejaba de algún plazo de entrega y desaparecía en el laboratorio durante horas, regresaba justo a tiempo para gritarle a Vegeta en cuanto salía de la cámara de gravedad para comer, la mayoría de las veces por una razón desconocida. Todo esto antes de las 10:00 a.m. Él no podía recordar cuando se había acostumbrado a esa rutina, esta no era vida apta para un príncipe, pero para un humano…

Aún no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Analizando los últimos 15 años que había pasado en ese planeta ¿no podía decir que estaba satisfecho, o se había establecido? Después de todas las noches apasionadas que pasó con su mujer, quien tenía su corazón, y todos esos argumentos que lo conducían a las noches llenas de coraje, al hijo que había llegado tan inesperadamente, pero que nunca lamentó, y a la hija que pensó nunca quiso pero que trató como una princesa; hizo estas cosas porque lo hacían feliz o sólo lo habían distraído del verdadero propósito de su vida: ser el más poderoso y temido ser del universo.

Debido a esto, esa noche en la cena las cosas terminaron un poco diferente.

"Así que yo dije ¿Qué hice?, y ella sólo me miró como si estuviera loco" Trunks había estado hablando sobre la pelea que tuvo con su novia "Quiero decir, tú eres una mujer mamá, ella está loca ¿verdad?".

"Hmm, lo siento ¿qué?, oh no se cariño, pregúntale a tu padre" Bulma había dejado de prestarle atención veinte minutos atrás, después de haberle dicho constantemente a Bra que no utilizara su teléfono celular en la mesa. Esto dejo a un Vegeta muy irritado, sentado ahí, con un dolor de cabeza, tratando de bloquear la charla acontecida en el comedor y fallando miserablemente. Él sólo quería que desaparecieran, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de que al abrirlos ellos se hubieran ido, pero cuando los abrió ellos seguían ahí. Espetó.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la mesa quedó reducida a cenizas, con una aturdida Bulma llena de hollín.

"¿Cuál es tu problema idiota? No podemos tener un día sin un poco de mierda" Dijo ella con un Vegeta aún en silencio "¿Y bien? ¡¿Sólo vas a quedarte ahí sentado haciendo pucheros como niño o vas a decir algo?!".

Aún sin decir palabra Vegeta se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a marcharse, hasta que sintió una mano en su brazo. Volvió la cabeza ligeramente, lo suficiente para ver la mandíbula apretada de Bulma mostrando su frustración. Ella al darse cuenta de que no podría detenerlo, soltó un suspiro de derrota, Vegeta continuó con su salida pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta escuchó a Bulma hablar "Esto no ha terminado. Nosotros arreglaremos esto después".

Lo sabía y bien podía seguir escuchándola. Dicho eso, ella se giró hacia sus aún conmocionados hijos "Vayan a su habitación… ahora" Trunks y Bra despertaron de su estupor, se miraron uno al otro y rápidamente se fueron directo a sus habitaciones, dejando sola a Bulma con un montón de cenizas "Envíen a la limpieza" dijo mientras presionaba un botón en una pared cercana. Con un profundo suspiro pasó los dedos por sus cortos cabellos, después dio media vuelta hacia su dormitorio para limpiarse antes de retirarse hacia su laboratorio y mantener su mente lejos de lo ocurrido esa noche.

(((6 horas después)))

Vegeta entró a la habitación después de correr por las últimas 6 horas. En el camino a casa se puso a evaluar la situación, y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que alejarse de todo eso al menos por un tiempo.

Regresó a casa con la intención de conseguir una de las naves cápsula del laboratorio de Bulma, creyendo que estaría dormida, apenas la detectó a tiempo para no ser sorprendido por su voz "¿Dónde has estado?" dijo con su voz cansada.

"Fuera" respondió claramente, más tranquilo que antes. Vegeta continuó hasta el gabinete que sabía estaba lleno de cápsulas.

"¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo?" dijo ella mirando su espalda.

"Necesito una nave" soltó inexpresivo.

"En el estante superior a la izquierda" se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia él, se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia "De cualquier forma ¿para qué necesitas una nave?".

"Me voy" dijo aún sin volverse hacia ella. Sintiendo que ella haría más preguntas prosiguió "Necesito alejarme de todo esto" dijo mientras jugaba con la cápsula entre sus dedos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con todo?" dijo con curiosidad y siguió "Realmente espero que no te refieras a tu familia Vegeta" pronunció claramente furiosa, ella esperó la respuesta impaciente.

"¡No, esto…!" dijo, finalmente se giró y la miró directo a los ojos "Es lo que necesito para alejarme de esto ¿Esto es a lo que mi vida se ha reducido? Todos los días es la misma mierda, día tras día, ya estoy enfermo y cansado de esto. Yo solía ser alguien grande, un hombre conocido por su fuerza a través de todas las galaxias" dijo mientras cerraba la brecha entre ellos.

"Sigues siendo un gran hombre, y además eres un mejor hombre" pronunció mirando directamente a los ojos oscuros.

"¿Cómo tener un estilo de vida inferior me hace un mejor hombre?" Dijo sin romper el contacto visual.

"¿ _Inferior_?" repitió "¡Vegeta te puedo asegurar que esta vida es mucho mejor que cualquier otra vida que hubieras tenidos en el espacio!"

"Eso piensas tú, ¿no?"

"Sí, esta _vida inferior_ es la razón por la que sigues siendo un gran hombre"

"Yo _solía_ ser un gran hombre, que solía ser respetado por todos. ¡Ahora ni siquiera puedo conseguir el respeto de mi propia descendencia!" Levantó ligeramente su voz.

"¡Eso no es cierto! Tú sabes que nosotros te amamos y te respetamos. Lo que esas personas te dieron en el pasado no era respeto, era odio y temor" dijo sintiéndose ofendida por sus palabras.

"Es mejor ser temido en lugar de amado" Respondió mucho más tranquilo, como quiso decir cada palabra que había dicho, mientras desviaba su mirada lejos de ella.

"Tú no crees eso" Dijo fanfarroneando.

"Crees que no lo creo, porque no me conoces" le devolvió.

"Sé que amas a tus hijos y sé que me amas"

"¿Y qué?"

"¡¿Y qué?! ¡Sé que si tuvieras la oportunidad de elegir elegirías esto!" Sacudió su brazo por la habitación "Honestamente, si tuvieras la oportunidad de desear la vida perfecta…"

"¡La cambiaría enseguida!" Dijo rápidamente antes de pensarlo. La vio y supo que no la convenció en lo absoluto "Ves no me conoces tan bien como crees"

Bulma suspiró profundamente "¿Y ahora qué?" se encogió de hombros

"¿Qué?" dijo confundido

"¿Y ahora? ¿Preferirías que te miráramos como lo hacían tus enemigos, con miedo en los ojos y odio en el corazón?" respondió agarrando suavemente su rostro para obligarlo a mirarla de nuevo "¿Qué quieres Vegeta?"

Él apartó la mirada de los ojos azules que lo leían como a un libro. No podía dejar que viera la duda en sus ojos, no después de lo que acababa de decir.

Después de no obtener respuesta suspiró de nuevo derrotada, y dejó caer las manos de su rostro. Supo que estaba perdiendo la batalla, por lo que con una última mirada se volvió sobre sus talones y regresó a su escritorio, se sentó de nuevo y trató de volver al trabajo, pese a que no podía dejar de pensar en nada más que en las palabras pronunciadas por la boca de su marido.

Vegeta, aún sin decir palabra alguna, apretujó la capsula y se giró, escuchó a Bulma hablar por última vez "Vegeta" dijo, sin levantar la vista de su escritorio, temerosa de que pudiera ver las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban con caer "Te amo, espero que consigas lo que siempre quisiste, incluso si no estás conmigo"

A pesar de no verse el uno al otro Bulma supo que Vegeta la había oído. Cuando la puerta de su laboratorio finalmente se cerró, las lágrimas rodaron libremente por su rostro, y se quedó ahí, llorando hasta caer dormida.

(((Fuera de la corporación capsule)))

Vegeta presionó la parte superior de la capsula y la tiró al suelo, de una nube de humo apareció una nave. Vegeta caminó hacia la nave, deteniéndose a mirar por encima del hombro el edificio con forma de cúpula que un día llamó hogar. Con la intención de no volver recogió sus cosas y fijó curso al espacio abierto. Después de pasar la atmósfera, Vegeta soltó un suspiro triste y trató de relajarse recostándose en su asiento y cerrando los ojos. Creyendo que hizo lo que tenía que hacer para volver sus sueños realidad. Y mientras se calmaba, en su corazón silenciosamente pidió un deseo, todas las cosas que él creía querer.

Finalmente lo abrazó el sueño. Vegeta no se percató de que se aproximaba una tormenta eléctrica, fue hasta que la nave fue sacudida violentamente por ella que él despertó de su breve sueño. Trató de tomar los controles pero tan pronto lo hizo, el panel se agitó y perdió el control de la nave, antes de darse cuenta todo se volvió negro.

Varias horas después Vegeta despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza, y en una cama. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, o si todo eso había sido sólo un sueño. Vegeta se acomodó sobre la almohada y pasó la mano sobre las sábanas de seda, se volvió de lado para cubrir con su brazo a su amada compañera, se acercó más a ella para mantener la calma mientras recordaba su horrible sueño. Cuando condujo su mano hacia el cabello de su mujer abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que era más largo de lo usual, y también era negro como la noche. Ahora estaba absolutamente seguro que no era Bulma, Vegeta rápidamente salió de la cama, miró a su alrededor para reconocer el entorno, estaba seguro que no era la corporación capsula sino el aposento real saiyajin.

 **He añadido un poco más de diálogo en este capítulo. Es sólo una manera de hacer que su argumento parezca más un argumento! Por favor deja un review dime lo que piensas de este capítulo! Hasta la próxima, estén atentos para encontrar la clave de MyLockedHeart!**

Estoy abierta a comentarios sobre la reacción, ¡Nos vemos pronto!

tsilithy


End file.
